Mistakes we make
by TKx
Summary: Memories can haunt a person for a long time. Bella is searching a way to mend the mistakes she made and in her search she will find not only the person who has the ability to turn her world upside down, but the one man she can't fall for. Will regret be stronger than love?
1. Chapter 1

I´ve always wonder what makes a person break.

You know how everyone says that every person is different; therefore they must have different breaking points, right?

Like that popular girl who secretly cuts herself because she thinks she's too fat, or the football team captain who drinks himself silly after every game because his parents think he´s not good enough, or the rich girl who has to stand hands who are not her own roaming and disrupting her own body every night and pretend like nothing is even happening the next day.

Yup, the world is one fucked up place.

But what makes a person take the next step? ... How far can a person go until they just can't anymore?

What makes them **give up**?

Because even if they cry their eyes out, or scream into their pillow every night, those same people suffering and dying little by little are still fighting.

And when they stop fighting…that's when it gets ugly and everyone is looking for all the things they could've done. I'm sorry buddy but all that mourning and blaming you're doing is certainly not going to help anybody. Is better if you start thinking what can you do right now to help those who are still around you, doesn't that make a little more sense?

I guess what I'm trying to say here is: Don't judge someone because they looked you the wrong way in the hallway, or they made a snarky comment behind your back or even if they "accidentally" bumped you and made you fall, because the reality is you don´t know what's going on in their personal lives, behind closed doors.

I can tell you one thing though, I admire them. All of them.

I can´t even handle my own simply boring teenage life and they have to deal with all of that too? Nope, couldn't do it.

So next time you see someone you don't talk to in the hallway, just give them a smile it will literally only take you like 5 seconds and you might even make that person's day. Or not. Don't have such high hopes either.

Make the world a better place for yourself and for others but always remember that you are your own hero and it's up to you to save yourself because nobody else will, not even your boyfriend who swears he loves you to the moon and back.

Nope, you're exactly the way you were brought into this world: alone. But that's not a bad thing believe me, I've spent plenty days with good ol´me and it gives you time to think, you know? Or to write a bunch of thoughts down like I'm doing right now.

The truth is I'm writing this because I made the mistake of thinking I knew everything once, and it cost me one of the greatest friends I could ever ask for.

He's way up there, strumming his old guitar and chain smoking Marlboro light cigarettes because the regular ones don't taste the same, wearing his The Killers old t-shirt, Mickey Mouse boxers and dirty vans, because they always look better with dirt on.

I miss him so much my chest hurts when I think about him.

So even if one person is reading this, and I made one person smile or change their views on someone, I reached my goal.

Because one person can make the difference.

Love, BS.


	2. Chapter 2

Something is wrong with me.

Or at least that's what everyone is saying nowadays.

I really couldn't care less though, I only keep showing my face to this awful school because Charlie makes me.

He's way more optimistic than me and that's weird considering he's a man of the law and all that.

He makes a big effort to make me feel normal again, and I appreciate that I really do but sometimes it feels like he's trying too hard.

I turn the music on as I start hearing whispering near me and I don't have to guess what or who they're talking about because I know it's about me.

-.-.-

I climb down the stairs as I smell the sweet aroma of scrambled eggs and bacon. I love bacon.

"Morning Bells, how did you sleep?"

I sit and put a slice of bacon in my mouth before answering.

"Fine, Dad. I meant it when I said I was gonna start cooking breakfast for you."

He laughs. "Well I don't plan on having breakfast at 10 am lady." I stare at him and then I look down because I can't handle the way he looks at me today. "I'm your dad, and I can cook eggs and bacon so why not?"

I try to smile for him. He smiles back because he knows.

"I fixed your truck, by the way. You can take it to school today."

"Dad, I.." He cuts me off.

"I have to go now, Bells. Have a nice day sweetheart!"

He tries.

-,-,-

I'm lying on the cold grass. It's a sunny day, one of those where you just smile because the weather is so nice. I don´t, though.

I close my eyes, and I can almost feel _him_ lying right next to me.

And then I hear his voice.

"Earth to Bella Sawn." He screams in my ear. "Where are you today?"

"Forks High, unfortunately."

He laughs. "Good one. I thought you were asleep you know."

"So you decided to talk to my sleeping form?"

"Yup, you're a great listener when you're like this."

I laugh. He lays his head on my stomach and takes a deep breath. I know what's coming.

"Do you think we choose incorrectly knowing we do so?"

"What? Explain yourself please."

"I get the feeling you don't know what I'm saying half the time."

"You are correct." I can feel his stare on me but I still don't open my eyes.

"Anyway" He sighs. "I mean like when you choose to eat that extra tuna sandwich even when you know you've had enough and you're probably gonna get sick. But you still don't care enough, so you eat it and as you predicted, end up sick but you're not sorry you chose to eat it because it made you happy."

I don't say anything because I can feel he's not finished. "I guess what I'm trying to say is you choose something you know can probably hurt you but you don't regret it because at least in that moment it made you smile. That's both awesome and a little sick."

"Sometimes you're so deep."

"That's what she said."

I smack his head. "And sometimes you're not."

Silence falls between us but it's not awkward. It never was. And I think he's asleep by the way he's breathing but I still ask.

"J, did you eat my tuna sandwich?"

"I won't get sick, don't worry."

And this time we both laugh.

The same way he came, he left. So quickly…never enough. But this time is different because I suddenly feel pain on my stomach. I open my eyes and I see a soccer ball bouncing away.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Green. He has green eyes.

"I can take you with the nurse if you'd like."

And then I realize I'm staring at his face. I blush and he laughs. Why does he laugh?

"No, I'm fine thank you." I get up and I'm picking up my backpack when he touches my arm and says "Are you sure?" and he's so nice. I almost forgot what that was like.

"Yeah….I have to go, bye."

And I practically run, but I don't know from what.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a tiny bruise on my stomach. Disadvantages of being white as a freaking ghost.

But that's not what I think about when I see it, instead a set of green eyes flash in my mind. I don't get to think too much about it because my phone rings.

"Hi."

"Um excuse me but why haven't you called me or returned my calls in two weeks? Are you trying to ignore me B? Because I'll tell you right now that's not gonna work with me. I'll personally fly out to boring Forks and knock on your door so many times I'll leave a mark on it. "

I laugh.

"You can't even open a bag of Doritos."

"That was one time okay. And whatever my point is you are not going to ignore me so easily. I won't let you."

"Fine. What's up? Or did you call me only to bust my balls?"

"When did you grow them? Did you happen to grow a dick too? I'm in desperate need of a funky dunky."

"Whoa, I don't want to know that."

"Seriously, my vagina is so dry it makes sounds when I walk. "

"Okay that's way too much information; can you get to your point? I'm late for school."

"Right. So I heard there are new people in town, twins to be exact. And my sources told me they're super-hot I'm talking like burn your eyes hot. So you should get on that."

"Get on what? And who the hell keeps informing you of everything?"

"Oh dear I have ears and eyes on you all the time. It's really your fault because you don't tell me anything. Be creative Bells, I mean like make friends with them, chat them up and who knows you might even get a new boyfriend."

"I don't want a boyfriend. Don't need one."

"Yeah you absolutely do. It might take your head away from…stuff." She chokes up and I know exactly why.

"How are you?" I finally ask.

"Fine." She says. I don't believe her.

"Alice."

"I can't do this right know." She sounds so tired. I know her.

"I'll try to talk to them." And I say it because I can't handle this right now either.

"Perfect! Promise to tell me all about them."

"I will."

"Bye, have a fantastic day sweetheart." She sounds so cheerful. I wish I could hide my feelings as well as she does.

-.-.-.-.-

I'm reading in the library when I feel someone sitting next to me.

"Hi." I look up and green eyes are staring right at me.

"Hi…were you looking for someone?"

"Nope, just you. I wanted to make sure you really weren't hurt. "

"It's been a day and I'm still breathing so I guess I'm fine."

"Right. I looked all over here for you yesterday but I couldn't find you. I'm sorry, again."

"It was kind of my fault for falling asleep on the grass."

"Next time you should consider a table." I don't understand why he's here. "Okay you can get back to reading now. I'll see you later."

"Bye." And suddenly I wonder if we have any classes together.

I hear two girls talking near me. "Have you seen them? They're both gorgeous."

"I feel like The Cullens are going to be a legend here."

"Me too! The girl looks a little intimidating though. "

"I heard she's already in the cheerleading squad and he's trying out for the soccer team today."

"They're going to be so popular."

"Of course with those looks who wouldn't? "

I hear the bell and I wait for them to leave before walking out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It turns out we do share one class. Math and he sits next to me.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you I was gonna see you later."

"I can see that."

"I hope you're good in math because I suck and it looks like we're going to be partners for the rest of the semester."

"No, sorry I suck too." I lie.

"Doesn't matter, two heads think better than one, right?"

"Are you going to talk for the rest of the class?"

He laughs. "Okay, I'll wait till he's finished."

When he isn't looking I stare at him. I don't know why but his face seems familiar. He winks when he catches me staring and I blush. I hate it.

Lauren Mallory throws a pencil at me and I just ignore it. He sees this and gets a weird look on his face.

I walk as fast as I can when the bell rings, not without being "accidentally" pushed by the same girl. He chases me until we reach the parking lot and we're in front of my car. I turn around slightly angry.

"What do you want?"

"I want to be your friend." I didn't expect that.

"Why? Is this some kind of pity thing because I don't need it." I expect to see him walk off but he stays in place and…laughs?

"I know, I just like you that's all."

"Sorry but I don't believe you."

"It's alright. After all I'm new here and you seem like the type of person to help someone out."

"You want me to help you out by being your friend?"

"Exactly." I look down. "Seriously though, I get that you like to be alone but we're going to see each other every single day and let me tell you a fact about myself: I don't give up, so I'm going to annoy the shit out of you until you accept my friendship."

"You're weird."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're standing here asking me to be your friend when I practically told you to fuck off."

"Persistent is my second name. " I can feel the smile that's about to show up on my face and I stop when I realize this.

"Okay"

"Really? So we're friends?"

"I don't know why you sound so excited about that."

"Hey making friends is hard."

"Not for you." I say as I see three guys saying goodbye to him from afar.

"Well, it was hard with you."

I ignore that and I climb in my truck when he stops me.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you Bella."

-.-.-.-.-.

Before I know it I'm texting Alice.

"_I talked to him."_

"_OMG tell me everything, is he cute? Did you give him your number? How's the other twin?"_

"_No, I told you I didn't want a boyfriend. I haven't seen his sister yet."_

"_Is a SHE? Damn it and I thought I would get a date. Well you do need it more than me (;"_

"_Don't you have work to do, match maker?"_

"_Ugh don't. I prefer to hear your updates on social life. By the way I have a surprise for you when I come overrrr"_

"_I don't want your clothes, Alice."_

"_You blew one of my surprises, thank you very much. I have another one though :p"_

"_I have homework. Keep working."_

"_WAIT! You didn't answer my question."_

"_Yes, he's cute." _

And I can almost feel Alice jumping all over the place.

I miss her too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So first I just wanted to say thank you for your sweet messages, it really means a lot to me that you are liking this because to be honest the letter on the first chapter was something I wrote for a friend and then decided to turn into a story. Everything will come together don't worry you'll get more of Alice, J and a lot about Edward. I will try to update Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Thank you again and enjoy!**

Music has always helped me in ways I could have never imagined.

_Bite your tongue_

_Don't make a scene dear_

_Everybody's been here_

_At least once before_

_But we've been here more_

_Your heart breaks_

_Roll down the window_

_I've seen it all go_

_Comeback around_

_I've heard the sound_

I'm driving and I can feel the air messing up my hair. I can breathe.

_I say love_

_You don't need nothing_

_Left them something_

_Worth fighting for_

_It's a beautiful war_

_It's a beautiful war_

_It's a beautiful war_

I'm in a war, fighting my own demons, but I'm not sure it's beautiful.

-.-.-..-.-

I see him as soon as I pull into the parking lot. Edward.

He smiles and waves hello at me when the girl he's talking to says something to him.

I walk right into the building. As I'm collecting my books y feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Why didn't you wait for me huh? I was going to say good morning and carry your backpack."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we're friends."

"Well I'm fine and I can carry my own backpack. But thank you, anyways."

"Gotcha. Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

"You go straight to the point don't you?" I shake my head. He amuses me.

"Yup. No need to waste time."

"Okay, but I don't know if I'm comfortable with eating in the cafeteria."

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun. I promise I won't embarrass you."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"See you later Bells."

And just like that it's decided that I'm going eat lunch with my new friend Edward Cullen. It's been so long since I had someone to eat with that this feels weird.

I'm sitting in class and I know this is a bad moment to think about _him_ but I don't care enough to stop it.

{-}

It's cold.

J sits next to me and when I see what he's wearing I say "You are definitely not from this planet." He gives me an amused look. "Seriously how is it possible that you're wearing freaking shorts while looking all warm and I'm wearing three sweaters and feeling like my skin is freezing off."

He laughs. "That's why I actually have fat on my body unlike you, and I radiate body heat, I mean look at me, I'm _smoking hot_." I glare at him.

"That wasn't even funny."

"Yes it was. You're just moody because you're a living popsicle." He laughs even more when I try to punch his arm.

"C'mon Swan, I didn't even feel that."

"Fuck you."

"Whoa she used the F word, this is getting serious."

"You know, Jasper Lee Hale sometimes I really fucking hate you."

"But I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan." I turn around and throw my hair over my shoulder purposely hitting him in the face. "Hey that wasn't even fair I didn't expect that!"

"That was the point dickhead."

"Okay, let's go to my car to heat up. I'm such a good best friend that I'm gonna let you sit there even when you attacked me by surprise."

"Fine, I don't care." I run to his car and he laughs when he sees me.

"I thought you didn't care, Ice Princess." But he still opens the door for me and when we're seated I reply.

"I don't."

"You're not good for bullshit and you know it."

"Can you shut up and let me warm up?" I close my eyes enjoying the heat when I feel him reach for something behind me and placing it on my lap. It's his leather jacket.

"Wow, are you serious? You're gonna let me wear your leather jacket? The one you swore would never give to anyone unless it was Catherine Z Jones?"

"Don't be so surprised, Bells." I put it on and the smell of his cologne instantly hits my nose.

"You're prettier anyway."

I smile while I say. "I love you too, Jasper." And I do.

{-}

I feel the tears that are threatening to come out. I wait but there's nothing. They never fall.

Sometimes when I really concentrate I can still smell him on some of my clothes and on my room. I never do though because it feels like burning whenever I do it. I wish it didn't.

I walk out the class and Edward's waiting for me. "Ready to eat? I'm starving."

"You could have gone without me."

"I told you I was gonna come for you so shut it."

We get to the cafeteria and get our food. I act like I don't but I feel everyone's eyes on us when we walk to the table on the corner. I'm surprised when I look up and there's two guys and a girl already sitting there.

"Fellow classmates, this is Bella Swan. Bella these are Emmett McCarty, Mike Newton and Angela Weber."

"Why so formal, Ed?" The Emmett guy says. "We don't bite, don't worry. Well I only do on third dates." And he winks at me.

"Don't listen to him, he's the class clown." This time is Angela.

"Hey! I won that title and I'm proud of it."

"Right, like you haven't won that three times in a row."

"I'm the best, what can I say?"

"The good thing is that you're not arrogant at all."

"You have to accept what you are." And he almost puts an entire burger in his mouth while saying that. "This is freaking goooooood." He moans.

"You think all food is good. "

"But it is. I'm really not seeing your point in that, Angie."

"Don't call me that, Emmie."

"That's a girl's name."

"You said it yourself."

"Guys, you're scaring Bella off." Edward says and he sounds annoyed. I decide it's time to talk and not look at them the way I know I am right now.

"I can speak for myself, Edward." He stares at me. "And they're not. " He doesn't seem annoyed for that. Weird.

"I already like you." Emmett says while looking at Angela's burger with pleading eyes.

"Ugh I don't know how you can eat so much." He grins and says

"You keep feeding me. Plus the ladies dig this body."

"Oh I know that."

"You guys never seem to get tired of fighting." Edward gets in the conversation and tries to stop them but ends up laughing with them too. I'm more than entertained with them but I still look up when the other guy lightly touches my elbow.

"Are they really not bothering you?"

"So you can talk. And no, they're entertaining actually."

He laughs. "They beat me at the talking game. " He looks at all of them. "They're harmless though."

"They seem nice." I mean that.

"They are. It's like one day you meet them and before you know it they're everywhere you are chatting up and making your life funnier. They seriously know how to get inside you, in a good way I mean."

He thinks this makes me feel better but it doesn't. It scares me to death.

Somehow though, I already feel them coming in and I can't stop it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I'm walking towards my car when my phone beeps.

I have a text from Alice.

"_Have you met her yet? My sources told me she's one fire cracker to look out for. Crossing my fingers you'll be confirming this today. I'm very curious."_

I'm about to reply when I feel someone bumping into me. I'm caught off guard so I fall flat on my ass.

I see a pair of heels coming to me and I think she's gonna help me stand up but then she says

"Look where you're walking, loser."

I look up and I freeze when I see her face. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

I can't speak. "Ugh not only stupid but deaf too. Wonderful. You're wasting my time. Get off my way."

I can't help but gawk at her when she walks off. She has _**his**_eyes.

And I know. I just met Rosalie Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

As I promised, I told Alice everything about Rosalie Cullen but to be honest I didn't know anything about her except she got mad when something got in her way and that she was in the cheerleading squad. She didn't believe me.

"Oh Bella please, you have got to know something."

"I really don't Alice."

"I'm even more curious now than I was before."

"Why are you asking me though? Where are your so famous sources right now?"

"They got nothing. Damn it if I was there I would have her entire profile by now."

"I believe that. You're the best at getting your way. I really don't know how you do it."

"I have my secrets. But if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"That's probably the most used phrase in history." She laughs.

"It still works. Now tell me, is the cute guy available?"

"His name is Edward, and again I don't know. "

"So you're on a first name basis now. I'm impressed."

"Shut up."

"I really wish I shouldn't but I have to go, duty calls. I'll call you sometime next week and we will talk about him. It's decided."

"No we won't, because there's nothing to talk about. Bye."

"Oh I can feel there is." I hang up on her before she says anything else.

I get to the living room just as Charlie is grabbing his keys. "Early shift?"

"Yes, Seth just called. There's a problem with some guys down the reservation."

"Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, I really have to go sweetheart. I'll go to the diner as soon as I'm finished."

"Oh, alright. Be careful. "

"Always am." He walks to me and kisses my forehead. He gives me one last smile and walks out the door.

Charlie wasn't always as sweet to me as he is now, but I guess I wasn't as cold as I am now either.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward is waiting beside my locker when I get there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured we could eat together."

"I was on my way to the cafeteria. Are Emmett, Angela and Mike already there?"

"No I meant like just the two of us."

"Why?"

"Because I was thinking last night and I really don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me."

"Your point being?"

"We should get to know each other better."

"You took the friend thing really seriously didn't you?"

"Of course. I'm always serious."

"I don't believe that."

"Okay but 50% of the time I am."

"Sure. So where are you planning to eat today?"

"We are going to go to a place where we can talk. I'll take you." I'm surprised when he grabs my hand so I instantly pull away. He doesn't look hurt though, and grabs my books instead. This time I let him.

He takes me to the music room. "Um, I'm not sure we can be here."

"Yes we can. I've been here plenty of times."

"You've been in this school for less than two weeks."

"So? You'd be surprised at all the secret places Forks High has."

"Wait, what are we gonna eat? I didn't bring anything."

"All taken care of." He grabs his bag and pulls out several plastic containers with food in them.

We eat in silence for a while. "This is good." I say as I take another bite of the sandwich he gave me.

"I'm glad you like it." He clears his throat "So about getting to know each other…Do you want me to start?" I nod.

"I'm 17 years old. I have a twin, Rosalie. My mom is a writer and my dad a doctor. I got into the soccer team and I'm really excited about that. I was born in New York but moved to California where I lived for 16 years and then moved here. I was nervous about coming to this school on my senior year. My first kiss was with Caroline Welch and she hit me on the face after it happened. I've never broken a single bone or been to the ER and my favorite things in life are chocolate and bake goods." He finally takes a breath. "Your turn."

"I don't think I can talk that fast without breathing." He laughs. "Um, I'm 17. I live with my dad, Charlie, who is a police man. I was born here but moved to Arizona when I was 4 and came back just a couple of years ago. I like dark chocolate more than white chocolate. I don't know what else to tell you."

"What's your favorite color and why? Mines blue because I love to surf."

"Red, because it reminds me of Christmas."

"Why don't you laugh at my jokes?" I stare at him.

"Nothing personal." He stares right back.

"Now that I think about it, you never smile either."

"Do I have to be happy all the time?"

"No, but girls usually smile when they're with me."

"One, I can't believe you just said that and two, I'm not like most girls."

"That's really cliché."

"Oh and the soccer ball player with millions of girls dying for him isn't?"

"Touché. Do you hate me?"

"What? No. Believe me I wouldn't be here if I did."

"I was nervous about that answer to be honest." He chuckles but then he gets a serious look on his face. "What happened to you?" I look down; stand up and pick up my books.

"Nothing and I don't think that's any of your business considering you've known me for two days."

"Four and I can tell there is something."

"Look, Edward just because I've told you little bits about myself doesn't mean you know me. At all."

"Why do you get so defensive? It was just a question."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"You can't keep using that."

"I just want you to trust me, Bella."

"I don't trust anyone." I go straight to the door and he speaks before I walk out.

"I'm going to try my hardest to change that."

For some reason, I want him to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I get to my truck when I see something on the windshield. It's a chocolate with a note on it.

"_Bella, I'm sorry things went down the way they did today. I really wanted to get to know you better, I still do. Will you forgive me? If yes turn around. EC."_

I turn around and jump when I see Edward behind me.

"So you forgave me."

"No, I wanted to see the creeper that was behind me."

"Don't believe you. The note clearly says that if you turned around I'd be your friend again."

"It does not say that it says…are you really giving me puppy eyes?"

"Maybe."

"Alright."

He does a really lame victory dance and I cover my face "You do know everyone just saw you doing that, right?"

"I will deny everything. "

"I think they took a video. Can't fight the evidence."

"Oh god are my eyes deceiving me or did you just smile while saying that?"

"No I didn't." I turn around and hide my face from him.

"Bella Swan you did!" He screams and I can't believe he saw it.

"Shut up. No I didn't so stop screaming and don't push it. We've had enough of each other for today."

"Even I didn't believe that. You'll never get enough of me. Just wait a few more days."

"We'll see." I climb on my truck ready to escape from this boy but as usual he stops me before I leave.

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I have soccer practice and I want you to go."

"What for?"

"It'd be nice to have a girl there. It can really be frustrating to only be around guys for 5 hours."

"Don't worry. I'm sure plenty of girls will be there to see you."

"I don't care. I want you there. Please."

"Fine, what time?"

"Four. I feel like we are moving on in this friendship thing. Must be the chocolate."

"Thank you, by the way. And no this is all you and your persistent ass."

"Don't regret it one bit." He pulls out his cell phone and asks "What's your number?"

"Oh no. I don't want you calling me or texting me every time you get bored."

"It's for emergencies okay. What if you get lost on your way to the field?"

"That won't happen."

"Do you know where it is?"

I glare at him. "Fine. Give me your phone." I type my number and return his phone. "I warn you."

"I know, don't worry. I'll see you later Bella." He walks across the parking lot and gets in his car.

As I'm starting the engine my phone beeps.

"_Just making sure this is your real number and you didn't trick me back there. If you're not a pretty 17 year old girl with brown hair don't answer ." _Did he just call me pretty?

"_Edward, I wouldn't give you a fake number. Now go to your house, you have math homework to work on."_

"_You sound like my mom. I know you secretly miss me already (;"_

"_No. Go away."_

"_Liar liar pants on fire."_

"_Are you a 12 year old?"_

"_I can be one if that's what you like." _

"_You really don't get the hint do you?"_

"_Don't be mean to the soccer ball player. Fine I'll let you go to your house. I hope you enjoy the chocolate by the way. I chose the dark one (; "_

I put my phone away and start driving, and this time I don't hide the smile that is on my lips because it feels good after so long.

It's all different. He is different, but maybe that's just what I need.


End file.
